Chapter 215
心操!! |romaji=Saishū Kyokumen! Midoriya bāsasu Shinsō!! |cover=Izuku Midoriya All Might |volume=23 |pages=13 |date=February 4, 2019 |issue=10, 2019 |arc=Joint Training |previous=Chapter 214 |next=Chapter 216 }} 心操!!|Saishū Kyokumen! Midoriya bāsasu Shinsō!!}} is the two hundred fifteenth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Izuku Midoriya begins to use Blackwhip to grab nearby objects, readying his attack on Hitoshi Shinso. He knows that the power is his friend, remembering his time training with All Might at the seaside, and thinks about how far he's come, realizing that it makes him feel like he can do anything. Vlad King catches sight of Blackwhip's tendrils and exclaims, clearly shocked at its reappearance, and Shota asks what's going on. All Might notes that Blackwhip seems different from when Izuku used it before, guessing that he relied on Zero Gravity to focus his power. He worriedly wonders what happened with Izuku in the last few minutes. Hitoshi jumps away from Izuku's attack, frustratedly asking if he just been bluffing when he was struggling with it before, and regretting saving him with his Brainwashing. At that moment, Blackwhip suddenly starts to fizzle out, sending a wave of pain down Izuku's body and causing him to recoil, hunching over. Shota notices that it's gone, and Katsuki looks somewhat annoyed. Izuku realizes that, because the power of One For All has been added to Blackwhip, it doesn't sit well at all with his body and is too powerful for him to use. He looks up and sees that Hitoshi has started running away, and, after allowing himself a few seconds of recovery, gives chase. Hitoshi knows now that brainwashing won't work anymore, and decides that creating some distance is the best strategy given the current situation. He mentally apologizes to Neito for not being able to rescue him before swinging away with his Capturing Weapon. Hitoshi notes that Izuku has apparently been practicing long-range attacks so if the Class 1-B team messes up even a little it'll create an opening for him. Because of this, he knows that his team needs to prioritize Izuku over the rest of his team otherwise their plan won't proceed. Neito sends a metal pipe at Ochaco, who's tied him up and is floating him to the cell, with Poltergeist and she dodges it quickly. She turns to him, realizing that, as five minutes has passed, the time limit of his Copy should be up now so he'll soon lose access to his teammates Quirks. Neito taunts her, saying that he could've extended his limit to ten minutes, and asks her if she thinks she could beat him one-on-one. Ochaco looks defiant but doesn’t verbally reply, and Neito realizes just how cautious the Class 1-A team has been because of Hitoshi's Quirk. He asks if Ochaco knows how many Quirks he can copy at a time, and, noting the number of clocks on his belt, she holds up three fingers, and he slyly asks what she would do if it was four. As Ochaco starts to move Neito into the cell, he begins to explain Copy to her. He says that although he can only use one Quirk at a time, the effects of one Quirk will remain even after he activates another unless they directly affect his body. Ochaco pushes him into the cell and he laughs, knowing she doesn't get where he's coming from. Ochaco locks the cell and starts to run back to Izuku and Hitoshi, now worried that Neito might have done something to Izuku. Hiryu sees that Hitoshi's heading back towards his team so they can capture Izuku, and Jurota comments on the apparent pressure Hitoshi brings to the battlefront. Hitoshi continues swinging towards his teammates, and looks behind him only to see Izuku running swiftly towards him. Something suddenly hits the latter's face, and he's thrown off course. This is revealed to be Twin Impact, used by Neito from in the cell, which was activated when he touched Izuku to copy One For All. Nirengeki Shoda punches Minoru Mineta, saying that he can easily take him now he's used to his moves. Reiko Yanagi uses Poltergeist to send pieces of metal at Mina Ashido, and Eijiro comments that things are looking bad for her. Togaru sees that Hitoshi's closed in on them and cheers for his class' team. Izuku recovers from the Twin Impact blast, and starts to head towards Hitoshi again. The latter sends his Capturing Weapon out towards Izuku in the hope that it'll subdue him, but Izuku instead grabs onto it and pulls a startled Hitoshi forwards. Ochaco karate chops Reiko, knocking her out, and Yui Kodai calls out to her. Ochaco pushes Yui backwards into the wall she was standing in front of, sticking her to Minoru's Pop Off balls which were already placed there. Nirengeki calls out to his teammates in dismay, and is swiftly punched up by Mina, who's made a comeback with Minoru from Class 1-B's attacks. Izuku jumps on top of Hitoshi, pinning him down. Quick References Chapter Notes *Neito uses his copy of Twin Impact to knock Izuku off-balance and create an opening for Hitoshi to exploit. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 215 es:Capítulo 215 fr:Chapitre 215